secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
2142
History Timeline of 2142 2142 was founded on Febuary 2007 by James Benedek (Scripter,Builder,Mentor) with the idea of bringing good role play and realistic combat to SL Combat, with the group based on the well known PC game 'Battlefield 2142'. The group started off in a Linden Protected Land sim named 'Suduffco' which became their meeting point before heading off to attack their enemies; with modded freebie scripted guns and noobie looking uniform . Being a group with no land they still managed to peak the groups numbers to and average of 60 members, the members soon doubled when the news spread Tanto Falta had created a Identicle uniform to that in the game 'Battlefield 2142'. 2142 in Fordham Fordham parcel was donated to the group by a commited 2142 member ChrisG Dawg. Eazy101 Wilber becomes a commander due to his commitment into helping the group. James Benedek created a combat system called the "RP System" it was early stages impressed a few with the ability to heal, fix objects around the base that were damagable, the idea was soon scrapped and left in his inventory due to many people 'hacking' the system. The 2142 Battle Walker was constructed at this period of time, it remained unscripted until 2142 moved to Berrium. 2142 in Berrium 2142 move to Berrium 1/4 sim parcel, the move gave more options for 2142 and made them more popular, attacks were daily from groups (Vanguard, Militant Collective, Merczateers, 39th, AN) Militant Collective base taken over by small assault (retaliation to M.C attack). 2 brave 2142 members(Seryder Argus, James Benedek) hold off the 3 hour long fight with 5-7 39th mechs flying and bombing. Soon later enemies became friends and AN and 2142 decided to ally and join hands in Ascendant Initiative.(Sparta, 39th, AN, IEN). Militant Collective base taken over by small assault, Damage land later turned off. Full scale assault from Merczateers with c4 left everywhere, 2142 fight them out from inside the base, till only uriels left in the air, SIM CRASHES. Assault from Vanguard, 2142 get spawn killed by Vanguard bullets going through walls, Eazy101 Wilber begins banning all vanguard till they lower and fix their high velocity bullets. SLSN claims that they could easily take over the 2142's base, 2142 respond by taking over the SLSN Base. Berrium becomes a freeze-fest with major lag spikes and unkown crashes due to its day-to-day attacks, members started getting annoyed, LordBob Boa thought something had to be done and the commanders began to raise money and buy a better 1/4 sim parcel with more prims. 2142 in Russo James Benedek changes the 2142 bullets to "llSetDamage(50);" and changes their barbed wire to do "llSetDamage(20);", to add some realism, he urges other groups to do too, none agree to do so. 2142 invade Merczateers HQ (Badnarik), lay the 2142 flag inside their base while Commander Eazy101 Wilber goes on a killing-spree while playing "Micheal Jackson - Beat It". SLSN insult 2142 with "you have freebie armour","your base looks like a sandbox", 2142 respond with constant attacks which leads to James Benedek and other 2142 members uncovering some truths in SLSN with a detailed notecard "SLSN = Cheats", which contained snapshots of SLSN members using traps, phantom bullets, sit primming. James Benedek writes up a new feature about damage land on the Second Life Jira and urges other armies to vote (http://jira.secondlife.com/browse/VWR-3884) due to its realism and the boringness of the 1 shot kills its enemies used. James Benedek brings back his combat system but renames it "Real Combat System", releasing it free on Slexchange(http://www.slexchange.com/modules.php?name=Marketplace&file=item&ItemID=537334) and sending it out to all leaders of other SL combat armies, its abilties included(spawns, HUD blood effects when hit, oxygen meter in water, swimming ability in water, damagable and fixable vehicles, death and kills counter, anti-AV flight). 2142 called to help patrol the BNT estate due to rumoured PN greifing attacks. 2142 in Metropole extrem north Linden Damage Is turned back on, due to many members leaving and hardly any attacks. History: 2142 defend from an attack from M.C. 2142 send in a small scale attack on M.C, but Dismal Plunge crashes. Eazy101 Wilber leaves 2142. James Benedek leaves 2142 and SL combat, but remains building and scripting for 2142. 2142 leaves the alliance with AN, 39th, Sparta. AN attack 2142 because it was rumored 2142 were allying with Merczateers and Ordo. SLSN are disbanned and their leader joins 2142, but later on joins Millitant Collective After alot of discombobulating faces, 2142 rejoins the Ascendant, along with AN,Sparta and 39th. 2142 Invade the Merczateers HQ leaving their uriels grounded and their soldiers getting shot whenever they exit onto the courtyard, also 2142 even began defending Badnarik like it was their own base from MC who began attacking Merczateers just after 2142 invaded.MC then begin attacking Metropole Extrem North(base of 2142) but soon leave as their fleet ships couldn't get into the air, MC then decide to invade IEN's base of Calm Fluttering(an empty base), 2142 take control and guard IEN's base! 2142 Invade Merczateers HQ again! base is infiltrated with 2142 members walking thier halls and shooting Mercz members who came down, 2142 lay RDX and leave. 2142 and AN defend off MC who invade Sparta's Base, then attack MC. Many 2142 members become banned from MC's HQ for reasons unknown. Merczateers attack 2142 in retaliation! To improve roleplay in combat and stop banning which makes issues worse, 2142 introduce "if someone cheats or breaks sim rules, they will be asked to roleplay in prison for 10 - 30 minutes" as notified by one of their officers. Vanguard member put in 2142's prison cell for cheaters, then questioned for 30 minutes and let free, he later Instant Messaged the officer who put him in jail saying "wow, that was fun, i love roleplay and i would rather not be banned.". 2142 civilian put in 2142's prison cell for arming with a gun. 2142 lead a small assault on Ordo. Ordo attack 2142 in retaliation. Dismal Plunge made victim to several 2142 attacks within a week. 2142 for the first time in its history have four commanders. James Benedek rejoins 2142 early November. '2142 In 2142' The year is 2142, we were a small platoon guarding the remains of our city where we were based. But that was before the bombs went off...we don't know what happened or who caused it...all we know...is the massive damage of what was left...our city our home was left in ruins. The rivers turned to toxic waste...the land was devoid of any life except those who were spared. We have no clue who did this or why but all that remains is the shambles of our home where we have taken up refuge, the troops have suffered greatly and lost close to everything we are each other's family now the only thing we all have left. Any visitors to our shambled home this is your warning the radiation numbers are off the charts even we dont know how long we can survive unprotected and we dare not try so visitors take heed this is your only warning this land is surrounded by death and we are the keepers of the gate. Past Bases *Ratin - A small fortress and underground base, the land was lost and the sim owner received many complaints about neighbours not enjoying the noisy combat. *Fordham - A Mainland parcel donated to the group by ChrisG Dawg, was sandy with walls around leading from a sewer, then later became snowy, this base Served 2142 for a few months and they decided to move out from laggy mainland to a bigger parcel that was an island with more prims. *Berrium - Sandy terrain with a concrete base with destroyed buildings. (Sim no longer exists) *Russo - Snowy compound with 2 towers and leading up from a frozen sewer. *Metropole extrem north - A destroyed futuristic city for one month until it was changed into a industrial dock. (Sim no longer exists) * 2142 - The year is 2142, we were a small platoon guarding the remains of our city where we were based. But that was before the bombs went off...we don't know what happened or who caused it...all we know..is the massive damage of what was left..our city our home was left in ruins. The rivers turned to toxic waste..the land was devoid of any life except those who were spared. We have no clue who did this or why but all that remains is the shambles of our home where we've taken up refuge, the troops have suffered greatly and lost close to everything, we are each other's family now the only thing we all have left. Any visitors to our shambled home this is your warning the radiation numbers are off the charts even we dont know how long we can survive unprotected and we dare not try so visitors take heed this is your only warning.This land is surrounded by death and we are the keepers of the gate. However we are not all lost Commander LordBob Boa has led us through thick and thin,with limited casualties, due to the fact that we are under the threat from rebel survivors, and mutated life forms that lurk in the remains of the city and toxic waste pits. 2142's subgroups/Divisions The 2142 group is now widely known through Second Life, with its unique ranking system (43 ranks in total) which allows its members to unlock new weapons for their hud and to apply to be in the sub-groups when they reach a certain ranks: *2142 Airforce *2142 Armoured Division *2142 Army - Spilt into 4 sub-divisions Assault Recon Support Engineer *2142 Orientation Current Leadership Commanders: 1IC LordBob Boa 2IC James Benedek 3IC Tunivore Kohime 4IC Fang Graves Divisional Commanders: Airforce Division Commander: Roto Aeon Armoured Division Commander: Fang Graves Armoured Overseer: Destorys Bade Orbital Division Commander: Steve319 Cao Orbital Overseer: Rei Bade Sub division Leaders: Assault Lead: Faron Karu Assault Overseer: Furry Thor Recon Lead: Keira Skytower Recon Overseer: Artemos Gears Support Lead: Kitten Jenkins Support Overseer: xLegacyx Darkstone Engineer Lead: Tunivore Kohime Engineer Overseer: Awaiting new overseer. Category:Military Groups Category:Military